List of Holiday Forces episodes
These are episodes of Holiday Forces. Series overview Season 1 (2019) #''Assemble'' - 04/01/2019 - 10 teenagers were living their normal life when suddenly, a personification named Father Time takes them to his place. Soon, they become his warriors. #''The Blizzard'' - 04/02/2019 - Taking place not so long after the events of Assemble, the heroes discover a blizzard in North Carolina that somehow occurred. So, they decide to investigate. #''Prisoners'' - 04/03/2019 - The 10 teens have arrived at Father Time's place to be prepared for Mother Nature's next part of her plan. (More coming soon) #''Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice, Fool Me Three Times'' - 04/04/2019 - TBD #''Gungdar the Barbarian'' - 04/05/2019 - The 10 teens encounter a mysterious barbarian who has a huge mace with fire powers who has sinister plans for the planet. #''Science Project'' - 04/08/2019 - TBD #''Evil Christy?!'' - 04/09/2019 - Christy has been infected by some sort of toxin, turning her into more of a villain and a jerk. But later, they find out it does more to her than just that, so they got to find something to cure her. #TBD - 04/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2019 - TBD #''No-Kindness Day'' - 04/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/17/2019 - TBD #''The New Member PT. 1'' - 04/18/2019 - A new member named Abigail joins the crew on their mission. Soon, however, they notice that Abigail seems to be up to something, and it might not be good. #''The New Member PT. 2'' - 04/19/2019 - Abigail ends up working for Mother Nature as she only joined the team to learn their weaknesses. So now, the team has to face her. #''I am Legion'' - 04/26/2019 - TBD #''Worth It'' - 05/03/2019 - TBD #''Crush'' - 05/10/2019 - Howard finds out about Theo having a secret crush on Christy, and tries to tell her about that as Theo tries to stop him. #''Nature-Bots!?'' - 05/17/2019 - TBD #''Christy and the Crystal'' - 05/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2019 - TBD #''I Don't Gividen!'' - 05/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2019 - TBD #''Haunted'' - 06/10/2019 - Father Time needed the 10 teens for something. However, as they were about to go, a mysterious being kidnaps the teens and traps them in a large, haunted house in four separate rooms, each in four separate floors. Now, they have to find each other and escape. #''A Kiss'' - 06/17/2019 - TBD #''The Camp'' - 06/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2019 - TBD #''The Seductress'' - 07/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2019 - TBD #''Teacher's Pet'' - 07/05/2019 - TBD #''How Are You, Howard?'' - 07/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2019 - TBD #''A Solution to Pollution'' - 07/27/2019 - TBD #''Winds of Change'' - 08/03/2019 - The teens prepare for their ultimate battle versus Mother Nature. More TBD. (NOTE: This will be a 1-hour special) Season 2 (2019-2020) #focused - 09/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2019 - TBD #''Exit Ticket'' - 09/06/2019 - TBD #''Bring Up the Tears'' - 10/05/2019 - TBD #''Dream a Little Dream of Us'' - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''Meet Hannah Kwan'' - 10/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/26/2019 - TBD #''Howard vs. the Shapeshifter'' - 10/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #focused - 11/25/2019 - TBD #''Christy Christmas'' - 12/07/2019 - TBD #focused - 12/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #''focused'' - 02/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #''Happy Birthday!'' - 03/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #focused - 03/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/17/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2020 - TBD #focused - 04/01/2020 - TBD #focused - 04/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2020 - TBD Season 3 (2020-2021) #TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD # Season 4 (2021-2022)